Kar98k
The Mauser Karabiner 98 Kurz (English: "Mauser Carbine 98, short"), commonly abbreviated as the "Kar98k", was the Wehrmacht's standard issue infantry rifle during World War II. It was introduced in 1935 and incorporates the classic Mauser bolt action design. It holds five rounds of 7.92x57mm Mauser ammunition (also known as 8mm Mauser) in an internal magazine fed by a five round stripper clip. The Karabiner 98k is the carbine version of the Gewehr 98Mauser Guns - Gun Collecting - KAR 98K Carbine. The Karabiner 98k was used on all fronts in World War II, and still even sees service in third-world conflicts; They were used in the 1948 Arab-Israeli War by the Israelis (the ones used were Czech produced), and some were used by Viet Cong guerrillas during the Vietnam War. In addition, some have been found in use by insurgents in the Iraq War. Call of Duty 1 and United Offensive The Karabiner 98k is powerful with extremely high accuracy. If an enemy is hit in the head or chest, it's a one-shot kill, so accuracy matters. A scoped version of this weapon is the Axis' sniper rifle. It operates exactly the same as its non-scoped counterpart, but it can be only loaded one round at a time. Image:kar98k_1.png|Regular view Image:kar98kiron_1.png|Ironsight view Image:kar98ksniper_1.png|Regular sniper variant view Image:kar98ksniperiron_1.png|Scoped view Call of Duty 2 The Kar98k is the same as it is in Call of Duty, but a little less damage dealt opposed to Call of Duty 1 & United Offense and it also has a different type of ironsight with ring that makes it more accurate. Image:K98k_2.png|Regular view Image:kar98kiron_2.png|Ironsight view Image:kar98sniper_2.png|Regular sniper variant view Image:kar98ksniperiron_2.png|Scoped view Call of Duty 3 The Kar98k is the same as previous games, except the ironsight is more like the one in the first Call of Duty. A scoped Kar98k can be found in the level "The Island" inside the bunker to the left after you dodge the tank shell. It is located in the far left of the bunker, behind a machine gun. Something interesting to note about the rifle's safety mechanism: when aiming down the iron sights, the safety is on, yet you can still work the bolt and fire the weapon. File:k98k_3.png|Main View File:CoD3_Kar98k_ADS.jpg|Ironsight Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The weapon is found during the Soviet Red Army campaign and is usually used more than the Mosin-Nagant in the campaign because of the many German troops that use it, making ammo more readily available. On "Heart of the Reich" it is used in the early battles, but inside the Reichstag superior officers and Waffen SS Guards use the Gewehr 43 and STG-44s. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Kar98k is unlocked at level 41. It is good to note that all bolt action rifles have the same accuracy, base damage, reload time and range. Accuracy is all dependent upon the users ability and when aim is steadied if a sniper scope is attached. The iron sights are considered quite easy to use as they are comparable to the Heckler and Koch weapons of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. When you attach the sniper scope, the Kar 98k shows its true power. It moves the least while firing and rotating the bolt, making it easier to spot enemies. Only the Springfield has faster bolt operation, by a few rounds per minute, which is negligible, but the Kar98k's ironsights are significantly easier to use. This weapon can kill in one shot from the chest up without stopping power, and from the stomach up with stopping power. Service rifle vs. Sniper rifle The Kar98k was intentionally made as a battle-ready rifle not meant for sniping, although some soldiers were allowed to place scopes on these rifles, often if they have been proved a good shot, the rifle would be given a better made barrel. Other service rifles that are often equipped with scopes include the Mosin-Nagant and Lee-Enfield. Most people who play online matches prefer scoped bolt action rifles to regular bolt action rifles due to the regular sniping nature. Skilled players can commonly use the Bayonet attachment with the gun's regular iron sights for effective and fast medium to short range combat and sniping. Note that it was a "karabiner" (carbine) of the Gewehr 98 rifle used in World War I. Trivia *This gun is still in service as a sniper rifle as well as a traditional hunting rifle to this day, along with the many other copies of the M98 system. *In World at War, there is no Scoped version of this rifle in Campaign. *When you put it in the Pack-a-Punch Machine in the Nazi Zombies map Der Riese, its name becomes the "Armageddon". *The Kar98k places 6th on the Military Channel's Top Ten Rifles List. Gallery Image:Kar98k.jpg|A Kar98k rifle. Image:Kar98k Sniper.jpg|A Kar98k Sniper Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:German Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Multiplayer